Confrontation
by Clashedncut13
Summary: Jacob fantasizes about Edward, and Edward confronts him.


Jacob smelled them before they even got out of the truck. Of course he had heard them coming up the driveway, Bella's truck was not exactly a stealth bomber, but he had not realized that she would bring him with her. Him and his kind were not even allowed on the res. However, the wolves and the bloodsuckers were joining forces against whatever bloodsucking army the Cullens insisted were one their way and the ever-gracious Victoria, whose main mission in her afterlife was to kill Bella Swan, was theoretically, also on her way. Thus the Cullens had permission to stalk all grounds around Forks for the time being. So it was not just Bella, but Bella and Edward that were coming up his driveway. Nowadays, Bella was never without Edward if the leech, being Edward, could help it.

He glanced through the window when Jacob heard both car doors shut and saw his best friend and her dead boyfriend walking slowly across the gravel and onto the porch. Jacob made a face. He hated the idea of Edward being in his home almost as much as he hated the idea of him touching Bella. Almost.

"Jacob," Bella called through the screen door.

"Come in,"

Jacob pulled out the ceramic bowl he had intended to fill with Frosted Flakes before they showed up and then turned toward the other cupboard. He realized that Edward had probably never eaten Frosted Flakes. Smiling, he felt both pity and pleasure that he would get to savor them in front of the leech; the nickname Jacob had been using to refer to Edward lately.

When they came into the kitchen, Bella with that half-moon smile and Edward with his general grimace, Jacob poured some milk into the dry cereal and stabbed it with a spoon.

"What's up Bella?" He asked and with slightly less enthusiasm, "Edward,"

"Hey Jacob, I'm doing okay, how are you?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't answer. Jacob spooned some of the sugarcoated flakes into his mouth, looking directly at Edward. The vampire cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Great," he said with his mouth full. "This cereal is so good," He said, milk between his lips.

"Want some, Eddie?" He asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

Jacob picked up the bowl and leaned against the counter. Bella was talking, saying something about Frosted Flakes, but he was watching Edward. He cocked his head at the vampire in black jeans and pale blue button-up shirt with his black pea coat tossed over one shoulder. _He looks ridiculous, like he is trying to pose for Vogue or something_ Jacob thought. The vampire sneered, just in the slightest, but shifted his coat down on his arm and stuck his hands in his back pockets. _That doesn't help_, _and stay out of my head, _Jacob thought and gave him a stiff smile.

Part of Jacob knew that his jealousy and competition for Bella's affections was forcing him to think less about Bella and more about Edward. He had contemplated killing him more than once, at least three times a week, and every time he was in Edward's presence. He was pretty positive that Edward was aware of that, since Edward seemed to be digging around in his head on a constant basis, but with that mouthful of Frosted Flakes Jacob was contemplating if he would ever actually do it. Hypothetically, he would enjoy it, savor it even, but even at that moment, staring at Edward over the rim of the ceramic bowl, he could not imagine actually wanting to. Even if he did turn Bella, which he was going to eventually unless Jacob had any say in the matter, he still didn't think he would really kill him. Catching Edward's glance he thought, _weird,_ and spooned in another bite of cereal.

"Jacob, are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry Bella. I was just so distracted by your boy toy rifling through my thoughts,"

"Believe me, I have tried tune you out dog,"

"Edward, don't call him that,"

"Leech,"

"Both of you, stop it," Bella said.

"As if your thoughts were just so interesting,"

Bella put her hand on Edward's arm and glared at him. Edward stopped talking, but put his hand over hers and shot a glare in Jacob's direction. Jacob squeezed the spoon and glared at the empty bowl. He knew that Edward touched Bella in front of him on purpose. He did it to claim his territory over her. What upset Jacob about the action most was not that it happened, but that Edward did it because he thought territory was the only kind of language that Jacob respected. Jacob sneered and slammed his bowl on the counter. After all, _Edward is the white man here, not me, _Jacob thought. Then he reached for an apple above the fridge and a knife out of the drawer in front of him.

"Listen Jake, I'm here because I'm worried about the pack being involved with everything with Victoria and all the others she is bringing with her. I don't think you should be forced to be involved,"

Jacob sliced the apple clean in half on the wood countertop.

"We are not forced. We enjoy killing vampires," Jacob told her.

Edward crinkled his nose into a sneer.

"Jake, I don't think you realize how dangerous this is. These are young, starving vampires that cannot control themselves. The whole pack could be killed,"

Jacob sliced the apple again. The knife hitting the table with a thunk each time.

"Bella, this is what we do. We protect humans," he said looking at her and them motioning to Edward, "from vampires."

Bella ignored him.

"I tried to talk to Sam, but he won't listen to me. I was hoping if I talked to you, then you could convince them,"

"Convince them of what Bella? There is not an option here. There are at least twenty-five ruthless bloodsuckers coming right here and we need to kill them before they kill us. Before they kill you!"

He sliced suddenly into his own hand. The sliver of skin missing filled immediately with blood.

"Damn," He hissed and put his hand in his mouth. He sucked it gingerly, glancing briefly at Bella and Edward. Edward was staring at him. His eyes were drifting darker, into more of a burgundy. Jacob noticed him grip the doorframe. Hypothetically, if Edward could not control himself, would probably leap over the counter, take Jacob's hand, open his mouth and…. Edward's tongue would be cool and smooth and licking Jacob's hand would be like ice on a summer sidewalk. His teeth would nip at Jacob's skin and his lips would leave a bruise from the sucking…Suddenly Jacob realized what he was fantasizing about. Then he realized that both he and Edward were staring at each other, and that Edward's grip was even tighter on the doorjamb, it had crack a little of the paint. Edward followed Jacob's gaze to his hand on the door and dropped it immediately.

"I don't want you to be killed trying to save me Jake,"

His attention jumped back to Bella, who was tucking her fingers into the sleeves of her shirt and looking back and forth from Jacob to the floor. Jacob dropped his hand from his mouth and came over to her. He leaned down to her level and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Bella, vampires are dangerous. Think about it. Once this is all over, if you were with me, it would be over. With him, it will never be over. You will always be in danger,"

Bella shook her head. She bit her lip, but reached out to hug Jacob anyway. She squeezed him hard.

"Jake, you mean so much to me, but please step out of this fight. Please, I don't want you to get hurt."

Jacob liked that she was touching him, he did not like that she was being so dramatic. He looked up from Bella's hair to Edward, who was still staring at Jacob's hand. Jacob lifted it to wipe a bit of blood from the corner of his lip. He imagined Edward reaching out and getting it for him and then sticking his finger in his mouth. In front of him, the vampire opened his lips, just barely.

"Jake, please ask Sam to call the pack off," Bella said into Jacob's chest.

He coughed and pulled quickly away from Bella. He realized he was still looking at Edward, who was still looking at him, and he didn't look exactly happy to be in the same room at that moment. Realizing he was being looked at, Edward snapped his jaw shut and furrowed his eyebrows. Jacob shook his head. He had not, he told himself, just been fantasizing about Edward Cullen. He had not contemplated if Edward would lick his own blood from his hand. He had especially not contemplated enjoying it.

"Gross," He whispered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Then shaking off the last tremors of the fantasy, "Bella, I'm not going to call Sam off. That's just not going to happen."

"Jake, you're being so stubborn,"

"No, you are being selfish. No matter how fantastic you think you're precious Cullens are, they can't handle something this big on their own," He looked back at Edward.

"You can't handle something this big on your own,"

Edward shrugged, but he seemed distracted.

"This was not my idea. But I knew Bella would come whether or not I supported her,"

"Yeah? Well, now you can both leave. Have you said all you have to say Bella?"

"Jake, you are being ridiculous,"

Jacob looked between her face and Edward's hand, which was reaching across Bella's arm again as if pulling her out of the room. His fingers were long and sinewy, like a musician more than someone who works with their hands. Edward was watching Jacob too closely for him to be comfortable. Was it some kind of weird mind control that Edward had over him? Was the sick fuck forcing him to enjoy the idea of being fed on? Jacob saw Edward smirk for no good reason and let out a long hiss.

"Now, that is just ridiculous," Edward told him.

"Stay out of my head!"

Bella looked between Edward and Jacob.

"What is going on with you two? What is the problem here?"

Jacob said nothing, feeling like he was in a bad spot. He could not tell Bella that he was angry that he had thought about having his hand sucked on by her boyfriend. Edward seemed to agree.

"Nothing, Bella. Sorry Jacob," he said, turning away as he spoke and pulling Bella with him. She shot Jacob one last look before turning to Edward to see what was wrong. Jacob watched them leave the kitchen and then turned and slammed his hands on the counter.

"What the hell was that?"

He took a deep breath and paced the floor. He heard the gravel crunching outside as the old truck backed up and away.

"What it was," he told himself, "was nothing. It was either nothing, or some fucked up mind-trick from the leech. Just let it go, you have rounds to do with the pack, and you don't have time for this."

He was right. He did not have time for Edward Cullen, much less that he could not even think about it in wolf form, for fear that the others hear about the episode. He checked the clock. It was eleven forty-five and his shift in the woods was set to start in at twelve. Perfect. He slipped off his shirt and then his jeans as he stepped out onto the porch, launched into a run, and succumbed to the body of a predator.

(Several hours later)

The sun had dropped below the trees. As Jacob stalked through the forest back up to his house, the sunset made his tan skin look burnt. He crossed through the last stumps up to his front porch barefoot and naked. Billy was not home yet. His car was gone.

Jacob pulled on his shorts that he had left on the porch, calling out for his dad in the dark house. When he didn't hear him, he swaggered into the dark kitchen. Even in the dark he could see the note and picked it up.

Billy was over at Officer Swan's house watching a game. He would be back later. Probably much later, if at all, thought Jacob. Billy had taken to having at least five beers over at Bella's dad's house, which made him incapable of getting back to the res early enough for someone to pick him up. He must have come home sometime while Jacob was out on patrol. Jacob dropped the note and went over to the refrigerator.

He yanked open the door, pulled out some deli meats and tossed them onto the counter behind him. Sam and the others had invited him over for dinner, but he hadn't been in the mood. His interactions with Bella earlier had thrown him off and he made the mistake of thinking about how she had come to him and asked the wolves to step down, which had resulted in the longest bashing of the Cullens and Bella he had heard in a while from the pack. It was exhausting. Yep, he would rather eat alone. Well, he would have rather hunted in the woods, but with Victoria and the Cullens around it was too dangerous to let himself be susceptible to food. It could be a trap.

Although, Jacob reasoned, the Cullens also hunted in the woods and therefore were probably just as susceptible. But you know, nothing like a big water bottle full of fresh bear blood. Jacob wondered if the Cullens only drank the blood, or it they also ate the meat. Eating the raw meat he could relate to. Blood was part of the mess, the marinade, but you couldn't eat the Worchester sauce without the steak.

He reached for a couple of pieces of bread above the fridge. Then ducked back inside for some mayonnaise.

But if it was for the chase, then he could relate to that too. Bounding through the soaking leaves, launching over tree stumps and stray boulders, and taking just the smallest scent, an afterthought of footsteps, and finding the source. There was nothing like it. He smelled the catch even as he thought about it; the way the blood pumped faster as they ran from him, the way they dodged as if they could hide, as if every direction they went did not smell of the effort they were using to escape. How it felt to pounce and crush the rabbit, or deer or whatever in his jaws and shake.

Jacob looked back at the deli meat on the counter.

"Not the same," he told it.

The gravel was crunching outside. It was Bella's truck. He could tell by the engine making the sound like someone had stuffed rocks in a dryer. Jacob tasted the air. Edward was with her. Or maybe his scent was still just on the truck.

More importantly though, was that they had come back at all. He had no interest in continuing to argue with Bella about the wolves' involvement, nor did he want to see her undead boyfriend for reasons he felt he did not have to justify. He had not thought about his fringe with insanity the rest of the day and did not like that it came back with a rush when he smelt Edward on the truck.

Jacob cursed. His stomach clenched and twisted, and he felt a tingling in his fingers and toes, like Edward was there and touching them. He was definitely losing his mind or Edward was pulling some crazy vampire magic that he had not yet told anyone about. There was no other explanation for Jacob to have for even considering Edward's mouth for anything other than a punching bag.

"Vampire voodoo," Jacob whispered out the window, putting his hands up a little and shaking his fingers.

The important thing, he reminded himself, was why they were back. Bella must be in danger. Maybe they finally spotted Victoria and her club of raving baby vamps. He took another look at the lunch meat, determining whether or not he still wanted to make the sandwich.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Bella never knocked.

Jacob moved through the dark rooms expertly and quietly. After all, nearly all the vamps smelled the same to him. It could be one of Victoria's brood, rather than the seemingly harmless, but rather annoying Edward Cullen. He leapt silently under the front window, wondering how much damage he would do to the house if he had to shift in the living room. Then he reached out carefully for the doorknob, convincing himself that it was in fact, a covert attack, and yanked the door open with a swoop.

But only Edward was on his porch step. Edward Cullen in his black jeans and pale button-up, with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Are you done prancing around your living room now?"

Jacob crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Edward said and looked reluctant to push passed him into the house.

"If this is about what Bella was saying today, there's no way the pack is stepping out,"

"It's not about that," Edward shook his head. He put one hand in the doorway and pursed his lips. After a minute he asked,

"Can I come in?"

Jacob leaned against the doorframe.

"What, you can't come in unless I invite you?"

Jacob smirked, studying Edward' body language. Something was making him uncomfortable, but he was not sure what. Jacob wished that he were the mind reader here.

"No, I could break this door in half if I wanted to, but I am trying to be…polite,"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the vampire. Then after a moment he opened to the side and Edward pushed passed him into the dark. Jacob shut the door and came into the kitchen. Edward was already leaning against the counter. He was shifting from foot to foot with his arms crossed, but forced his posture into a slouch in feigned relaxation. Jacob didn't like the look of it. He leaned against the small wooden dining room table and glared at Edward.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what happened earlier today,"

Jacob shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Which part? The part where Bella underestimated the pack's ability to handle a mob of bloodsucking leeches? ... Or the part in which she hugged me because secretly she wants to feel someone with a heartbeat next to her every once in a while?"

Edward did not flinch.

"I was thinking more about the part where you fantasized about me,"

"Dying? Because that happens multiple times a day,"

Edward looked up at the ceiling and chewed on his lower lip.

"You know, it happens more often than you think. People get small cuts and scrapes all the time. The people that know what we are… its very common for them to imagine our reactions in that situation. What happens less often is when a werewolf, who hates me personally, fantasizes about me licking the blood from the corner of his mouth,"

Jacob stiffened and put locked his arms straight, holding onto the edge of the table to balance himself. He tried to make it look like he was stretching and then said,

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Right," Edward said, looking straight at him. Jacob looked at the floor, but could see in his peripheral the angle of Edward's jaw as it extended over his collared throat. Edward was not breathing, which was almost unsettling to Jacob. It would have been to Bella, and Edward was sure to pretend around her, even when she slept on his chest. To Jacob, it reminded him even more of a predator, a monster in a man suit. He was not different, he rationalized, but at least he was breathing. Edward interrupted his thoughts.

"It is hard to explain how I felt when I saw you… fantasize about me. I mean, it is not always like I am seeing something. Reading thoughts is not always a picture. But for some reason, with the wolves, it is different. You seem to think like a movie,"

Jacob kept his eyes on the wood paneled floor.

"But I didn't just see what you wanted at that second. I felt what it would feel like for you for me to lean in and," he stopped, checking Jacob's expression. Jacob was squeezing the table hard. The wood crackled in his palms.

"See I liked it. I thought I liked it because you liked it, and that was incredibly surprising all on its own. But then I thought about it and I realized, that I just wanted it too. Or maybe I'm just curious,"

"That's messed up," Jacob said, making eye contact with Edward. For a second, the vampire smiled.

"You're right, it is. It's messed up and it's a problem. As far as I am concerned, you are a threat to my happiness. Besides the fact that you love Bella enough to keep her alive, you do nothing that will make my life happier or easier,"

"How can you have a life when you are not living?" Jacob asked. He knew he was being petty, but he could not stop gripping the table. He could not stop staring at Edward. He could not control himself, and he needed to control something.

"Whatever I am," Edward said, flipping his hand, "you want me. You and your screwed up dog mentality, you want me. I saw it today,"

"Fuck you,"

"And the problem is, I want you too,"

Jacob could see it in Edward's posture. He was sitting more comfortable in himself now that he was being honest. His eyes had lit up. His teeth just barely hung over his lower lip and they glistened when he smiled. Jacob tried to reach someplace in his mind for something hurtful, something that would distract Edward away from him.

"Does it hurt you to know that Bella wants me? You can't read her mind, but you can read mine reading her body, and she does. She really wants me, it kills her to have to choose,"

Edward stood up, pushing off the counter.

"It is more frustrating than hurtful. It makes me feel like I should never have left her alone with you in the first place,"

"What you should have done is never come back,"

Edward was reaching for the buttons of his shirt and unbuttoning them.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, watching bits of Edward's white, muscled abdomen show through the shirt.

"I'm fixing a problem. I'm getting you out of my system and hopefully getting me out of yours,"

"I don't understand what you want from me,"

The buttons were completely undone. Edward let his shirt fall open for Jacob and then his unsnapped his belt buckle. Jacob took a deep breath.

"I just told you and besides… you can smell it all over me can't you?"

That was true. Jacob could smell lust, thick and musky, from even six feet away. However, he cared more about Edward's bare skin, the sinew of muscle that he knew would feel like stone, and the thin strip of dark hair trailing into Edward's jeans. Edward smirked, and tucked his thumbs in the rim of his pants.

"I hate you," Jacob said.

"Good," Edward said.

Then Jacob walked over to Edward, slowly. He yanked at the belt, pulling it free and letting it clatter to the ground. It was the loudest sound the two had heard in the entire time of the visit. Neither of them had realized they were whispering. Jacob watched Edward follow the belt with his eyes and then come back to Jacob, moving slowly up from his stomach to his face. They glared at each other.

Then Jacob slinked his arm around Edward's back, under his shirt and pulled his mouth to his against his. The kiss was deep. Edward's tongue was cool and strong, sliding in between Jacob's lips, exploring and enjoying what it found. They were locked together, Jacob catching Edward's upper lip and tracing his tongue along the points of his teeth. He reached his other arm around his neck and pulled him in closer to him. Edward put his own hands on either side of Jacob's neck and traced a hand into his hair. Then he pulled Jacob's head back, bringing his lips down Jacob's jaw and then to his throat.

Edward's kisses were dry ice on Jacob's skin. The vampire sucked on a spot under his ear and Jacob let out a low growl, arching his back against him.

Jacob's thoughts were twisting between rationality and Edward's tongue on his neck. What they were doing did not seem real. He would have thought Cullen was a figment of his imagination if he had not been so irrationally cold.

Then a thought occurred to him that he had thought before. Edward could be tricking him, forcing him into this and videotaping it or something.

"Are you inside my head Cullen?" Jacob asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Edward smirked into the skin of Jacob's throat.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Fuck you," Jacob breathed.

Edward grinned and kissed back up Jacob's neck to his jaw. Then he shoved him backwards into the cabinets behind them. Jacob snarled. He was grinding into Edward's weight, trying to decide whether to struggle or not. But Edward stopped him. He put his hand on Jacob's jaw and examined his face. Jacob had tan, smooth skin and high cheekbones. His eyes were coal black, reflecting Edward's pale face back at him. He was not even sure he could read Jacob's mind then. He could only see and retrieve what he wanted. And what he wanted was pinned underneath him against the wall.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you want," he said and then considered Bella.

"Especially, since have a habit of wanting the same thing,"

Then he kissed Jacob hard. He slid his tongue between Jacob's warm, giving mouth and pressed up against him. He dragged his teeth along Jacob's bottom lip and nicked it open.

Edward could smell the blood before it even hit air. He watched, frozen and highly aware. He held Jacob still as the blood came to the skin and dripped out onto Jacob's lower lip. Jacob felt the blood pooling out of his mouth, just a little bit, and just enough. Edward's eyes were half-ruby and wide so that eyelashes spread around them like some gruesome flower.

Then Edward Cullen did something he never thought he would do again. He tasted human blood. He opened his mouth, making eye contact with Jacob before looking back down to his bleeding lip. Then, taking a deep breath, he grazed his tongue along the spot of blood. Then he sighed.

It tasted like expensive chili chocolate, rust and man. He sucked harder on Jacob's lip. It tasted like jealousy, and sex, and seventeen years of growing up in a cabin in Washington. Edward tucked his hand behind Jacob's neck and in turn, Jacob deepened the kiss. So eager, Edward ripped opened Jacob's lip just a centimeter more and moaned into his mouth.

He had not had blood in over one hundred years. Not human blood, even if Jacob was not completely human. It was better. He had the taste of the forest, of game, but the sweet thickness of human blood.

Jacob understood that the Cullens were predators. It was something Bella would never understand. As a human, she would never understand what it was like to taste life like this. Edward was pressing Jacob tight into the wall, pinning him there. If he had wanted to, Jacob could have pushed him off. In the worst-case scenario, he could change into a wolf and rip him to shreds. But he relished in Edward's weight against him and he ground his own teeth against the vampire's upper lip. Edward crushed even harder into him and then feeling Jacob's pulse skip a beat, he ripped himself away.

"Where is your room?" He asked. Jacob fluttered his eyelashes open, mouth still slack slightly, and grabbed Edward's arm.

"It's over here,"

Jacob mashed his mouth into Edward's and held the kiss as he walked backwards, peeling off Edward's shirt and tossing it to the living room as they stumbled through it. Jacob's bed was small, a twin, and it wasn't made. They tripped over a bowl as Edward kicked his shoes off and slipped off his socks too quickly for it to be awkward. Then he pushed Jacob backward onto the bed and stood over him. Jacob was panting, clenching onto the edge of the bed with both hands. Edward was not bothering to pretend to breath at all.

"If you want to stop, it's too late," Edward told him and kneeled in front of him. He trailed his mouth down Jacob's stomach. Jacob shivered and stretched his hips toward Edward.

"Good,"

Was all Jacob could say as Edward unbuttoned his jeans and slid his mouth around him. He would have thought that the cold would have bothered him, but it only stimulated his cock more and besides, Edward was a little warm from having fed. And if Edward had no experience, Jacob was unaware of it.

The vampire slid Jacob's cock all the way into his mouth before dragging it only slowly and running his tongue around the tip. Then he began to suck, something that Jacob figured that vampires must be good at. Jacob grabbed onto his hair. Edward began to move his tongue up and down his shaft in time with his head. He locked eyes with Jacob, who was gasping.

"Fuck, Edward,"

Jacob rolled his head back and bit onto his lip. Edward swallowed deep on Jacob's shaft and then pulled his mouth off of him. He stood up again, reaching for the buttons on his own pants. Jacob watched him, pushed his own shorts off completely and reached over to Edward. He dragged him closer by the back of his thighs, stopping Edward from undoing his pants, and began to undo them himself.

He glanced up into Edward's eyes for a moment before pushing the pants off his hips. Edward stepped out of them. He was not wearing any underwear.

Whether or not Edward had any experience giving oral sex to another man, Jacob knew he did not. For a second, he stared not at it, but just above it, at Edward's flat stomach. Of course it was there, pointing right at him, ready for him, but he had no plan of attack. It had been some time since he had no plan of attack.

Unwilling to meet Edward's eyes or ask for help, he reached out and gripped it firmly in one hand and brought the tip to his lips. Edward let out a low moan as Jacob enveloped the tip of his cock with his mouth. Jacob's mouth was so incredibly warm and soft. Jacob began to suck hard on the tip and then pulled the entire appendage into his mouth before sucking again. Then as an afterthought, he ran his tongue along the bottom of the length.

It was Edward's turn to grab into Jacob's head, and he did, pushing Jacob further down on his shaft. Jacob gagged when it ducked into the back of his throat. He pulled back with a coughing gasp and glared at Edward.

"Sorry,"

Edward breathed, looking down at him and smirking. He leaned in to kiss Jacob again and pushed him backwards onto the sheets. He followed him down, pressing his completely naked body on top of the wolf man. Their hardness ground into each other. Jacob gripped Edward's ribs, wrapping his flexing arms around the vampire's white, chiseled back. Edward had an arm around Jacob's back and the other pressing into his hips, letting him grind into Jacob's tan body. Jacob moved his hands down to Edward's hips and tried to flip him over. But the vampire wouldn't move.

"No," Edward whispered. Jacob glared up at him, but his thoughts were traveling a thousand times quicker than anger. His grip tightened on Edward's hips.

"No," Edward repeated again. "I want to do it,"

"But,"

Edward interrupted his objection with a kiss. He broke away briefly and he was genuinely smiling when he said,

"You'll like it,"

Then Edward ducked his hips between Jacob's legs and pressed his tip against Jacob. Jacob dug his nails into Edward's back.

"Look at me," Edward said and he kissed him once again, penetrating deeper. Jacob grimaced, but kept his gaze on Edward. They looked at each other very still, and then Edward smiled and slid in to the hilt. They both growled. Jacob cried out and motioned as if he would push Edward off, but the vampire held him down. He kissed the vein in Jacob's neck lightly while Jacob panted with his eyes closed.

"It's okay," He whispered to the half wolf. "Just relax, it's okay,"

"I hate you so much," Jacob gasped. Edward pulled out a few inches and then pushed back in. Jacob took a deep breath and Edward thrust in again.

"I hate you too," Edward repeated, his voice very soft. Jacob was so tight. He began to pick up the speed of his thrusts, getting into a slow and deep rhythm. Jacob opened his eyes, his top lip curled, and pulled Edward closer into him. Edward could feel himself knocking up against Jacob's spot with each thrust, causing Jacob to flex around him.

"Oh god," he murmured.

"Holy shit," Jacob growled and lifted his hips to him. Edward thrust faster and harder, holding onto Jacob's hips and straightening above him. Jacob began to rub himself, watching Edward's face twist in pleasure as he drove in and out of him.

Edward's eyes were bright, stop sign red even in the dark and Jacob liked it. He twitched in his hand. He tried to keep his eyes locked with Edward's. He arched his back off the bed, directing Edward even more deeply into him. Then he stiffened and shuddered suddenly, twitching hard around Edward's thrusting. The edges of his orgasm tunnel-visioned on Edward in ecstatic orange and black spots. He had to throw his head back and moan, shooting all over his hand and chest.

That was enough for Edward. He had been watching Jacob's pleasure-ridden face, and then his vein thumping in his throat. He dropped close to Jacob's collarbone, and in one moment, sank his teeth into Jacob as he came. He thrust jaggedly as he drank. He was relishing in everything that was Jacob Black; his forest smell, his taut warrior skin, and his memories, rushing at one hundred and twenty beats per minute through his blood into Edward's mouth. Jacob, at all ages and every moment in his life, clung to Edward's neck, still throbbing against Edward's stomach. It was magic.

Finally Edward slipped his teeth free and collapsed onto Jacob's chest. Jacob's hands were still pressed into the back of Edward's hair. Even though Edward did not need to breathe, he was gasping. The two were catching on each other's breath, the sweaty sheets clinging to Jacob's back.

Without really looking at each other, Edward pulled out and rolled off of his enemy. They looked up at the ceiling, their arms still touching, still radically hot and cool. Edward was a bit warmer than usual, Jacob noticed. Jacob was trying to make shapes out of the wood knots and lines in the ceiling, but in his state of mind could not pull anything together.

"Wow," Jacob said finally.

"Yeah,"

Jacob turned his head toward Edward.

"We can't tell Bella about this,"

"No, we can't,"

They both nodded slightly. Jacob looked back up at the ceiling.

"We can also," Edward said.

"Never do this again," Jacob finished.

"Right,"

They continued to lie there quietly, ideas flitting through their minds about what there was to say next. Edward was preoccupied enough that he was not even remotely trying to read Jacob. Then the werewolf rolled to face the vampire, his hand propping up his head.

"I have a problem,"

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I want to do it again,"

Edward rolled to face Jacob. He always looked so serious with his eyebrows pushing together and his lips tight with indecision. Then suddenly, looking at the space of mattress between them, he laughed.

"Okay," Edward said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, let's do it again," Edward said, closing the space between them.

"Right now?"

"Is that what you want?"

Jacob paused. Then he cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, it is," He said, rolling onto Edward and pinning him to the mattress.

"But, this time," Jacob said, moving Edward's arms above his head and holding them there with one hand. He used the other hand to point at his own chest.

"I… get to fuck _you_,"


End file.
